Unexpected
by MakorraDictionary
Summary: "She never intended in falling in love, and she never will..." My little twist of how Korra and Mako first met : Reconsidering if I should add chapters. Makorra. Read, Review, Fave! :


**Decided on making a twist of Korra first meeting Mako. I know they first met in the probending arena, and that was pretty cool, but I decided on making a another version on how they first met C: Ok, so a little heads up, Korra is with Naga and they came to Republic City, roaming the streets sightseeing. Then they come across…well, I think you'll have your intuitions (; Makorra. Fave or Review! Oneshot.**

**oOo**

The sky was already getting dark. The sun was already setting in the horizon. Korra sat on Naga's saddle, who was panting hard from walking all day. Korra felt tired herself. They had been wandering the streets of Republic City since the morning, looking for places to find food and rare attractions. Being new in town, it's best to know the place itself.

Korra was astonished at the city. It was nothing like the South Pole. The city was always bustling with people running around shopping or chatting. Sato mobiles filled the streets, of all colors and sizes. Unlike the South Pole, it wasn't as barren or deserted. All Korra had was a polar bear-dog, Naga. In the South Pole, Naga was one of the only companions she had. The dog that would always protect her from harm.

Korra rode on Naga for the whole day, but she never got tired of seeing the city. Buildings rode to the sky, glass windows sparkling. Too busy sightseeing, Korra didn't notice many people shooting glares at the new girl in town and her dog. Others screamed and hid. Others gawked in awe and others gave smirks. It's not easy trying to ignore a girl riding a massive polar bear dog down a street.

The Avatar rode on Naga to the Republic City park, where lights filled the lanes. Lanterns were held up for light, illuminating the lake nearby. A row of turtle-ducks quacked. Cherry blossom trees blew blossoms in the air, making the park look graceful.

Korra looked around the area. Not as many people here like in the uptown section of the city. As Korra examined the park, she noticed there were not just people here, but couples. Couples were everywhere. Often some were holding hands. Others were shopping at a nearby stand. And some, very commonly, would share a hug or maybe a kiss.

She smirked. She didn't care about love. She had never fallen in love, and never intended to. As if she would fall for anyone. She was the headstrong Avatar. As if she could ever get swooned. Still, whenever she looked at the couples, she could feel the two people would connect. Love. How infuriating.

Korra rested on a nearby fountain. She sat on the marble edge, and she could feel small drops of water land on her back. Naga lied down nearby, taking a few laps of water. The fountain splurged and slashed in a way, as if it was trying to tell Korra something.

But Korra wasn't paying attention. She was watching a couple just a few feet away from here, sitting down on the grass. The girl had her head on a boy's shoulder. The girl had short dark hair and the boy had messy brown hair. Korra could tell they were meant for each other. Korra continued to watch the couple, and started bending the water. She moved her hands steadily, controlling the water with every move. She concentrated on the water as well as the couple. Korra didn't really care where her hands took her. She made the water bend into a whip, some ice, it didn't matter. She continued randomly bending, and eyed the couple carefully.

The girl had gotten off from the boy's shoulder now, and the girl was face-to-face with the boy. The two embraced for a minute and pulled away. The sat there in silence, and as quick as lightning, the boy pulled the girl in for a light kiss. Korra was utterly shocked at what just happened. She tried to take her mind off of things, like her water bending. She looked down at her hands, which were now molding a shape in the water…A heart. A HEART. Korra immediately let go of her grip with the water, the substance crashing to the floor, making a wet puddle on Korra's feet.

What was she doing? The avatar, thinking about…_love? _Korra shook her mind from the thought.No, no, no way. But she couldn't help but look at the pair one last time. Cherry blossoms were blowing in the wind, like little birds floating. The boy caught on in midair, a rose colored blossom in his palm. The boy gently put it in the girl's hair. The blossom hung from the girl's bobbed hair, reminding the couple of the night. Korra was frustrated from thinking about this instead of her duties.

A rumble came. Korra looked down to the sight of her stomach yearning for food. Korra hopped on Naga's saddle, and the active dog stood up. Korra rested on Naga's saddle and thought for a minute where she could find food. She didn't have any yuans, and she definitely didn't want to meet that creepy hobo again. Naga, was sniffing something in the air, her pace quickening. Korra was wondering why, but Naga beat her to it. Naga immediately started running fiercy in the town, evading bunches of people. The eager dog ran towards downtown Republic City, her legs scraping the sidewalk.

"WHOA, NAGA!" Korra exclaimed, hanging on for dear life. She gripped the saddle tightly, but she was afraid the saddle might fly off with Korra on it. Naga ran around a corner and towards the central area. People shrieked and screamed as the polar-bear dog approached nearby anyone. Others would drop everything in their hands and hide. Korra apologized to everyone she scared, explaining that they're new in town.

Naga ran towards the statue of Lord Zuko. The bronze monument glaring in the moonlight, his hand lighting a flame. Naga kept running forward. Korra kept looking up at the miraculous sculpture. A work of art. Suddenly, she heard a scream. Naga had bumped into someone that had fallen over. Korra gasped. She immediately hopped of Naga. She ran towards the fallen citizen.

It was all Korra's fault. She was busy admiring the statue and didn't notice Naga run over a person. The fallen person was a guy about Korra's age, a year older maybe. She was in fire nation attire, rolled up sleeves showing his arms that were slightly muscular.

"Spirits! I'm so sorry!" Korra apologized in shock. "See, we're new here and-" Korra faltered and stopped talking when she saw the boy's face. _She had never fallen in love, and never intended to._ Well, Korra was for once, wrong. The boy had dark, wavy, and yet spiky hair. His eyes had a shade of sparkling amber. His face was serious, and even though he was a bit bruised and beat up, Korra couldn't help but think he was a bit cute.

Korra wanted to curse at herself. Now was no time for little romantic melodramas.

They boy stood up and brushed himself off. He let out a sigh and met the girl's eyes. He himself stood in shock. The girl that bumped into him wasn't beautiful, but she was pretty in a natural way. She wasn't any of those girls that plastered make-up all over them or wore the "latest fashions". This girl had original beauty. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and two small ones clipped in front of her. Her eyes were sea blue, and intrigued him. He cleared his throat and thought of something to say.

Sure he'd been hit hard, but he couldn't help but ignore the pain and focusing on the girl. The girl herself stammered in her words. The boy rubbed his neck.

"I'm fine. My brother hits me harder than that every day," The boy said. He could see the girl give the tiniest of smiles in the corner of her mouth. "So, you said you were new here?" Korra herself felt embarrassed. She never wanted to be the new girl in town, let alone being inferred to be by strangers.

"Um, yeah," Korra muttered. She looked down at her boots in shyness. Naga let out a bark. The boy cringed.

"I think you've met Naga," Korra grinned. The boy gave a smile of his own. "I'm Korra." Korra let out her hand. The boy stared at it intently, maybe even in a wistful way.

"I'm Mako," The boy, Mako, greeted as he took the Avatar's hand. The grip was firm, but relaxing. They held that moment for a few seconds, and pulled away in embarrassment. The boy brushed himself off once again and looked back at Korra.

"Well, nice meeting you Korra," Mako called. He started sprinting down the street, the lights dimming. "Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," Korra waved. She said the next few words to herself. "Absolutely." Korra couldn't wait to see Mako again.

Maybe she was wrong.

Even the headstrong Avatar could fall in love.

**oOo**

**Haha what do you think ;) Just some Makorra fluff. It's a lot like how Mako met Asami, huh? Eh, well. I even got the "my brother hits me harder…" line from it. But I edited the "at practice part" since they weren't in probending yet, I guess. I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED.**

**R&R. Hope you enjoyed the ride! Sugar cookie for u whenever you review (:**

**P.S. The couple is actually supposed to be a friend of mine and her crush C;**


End file.
